Where All Roads Meet
by D-Seer
Summary: Rating is a safe rating, for various Zoid battles. Bit is still on his trip after the Zero season, and Lena is Feeling Lethargic. First of three parts, When I get to the Third part, genre will be romance.


Authors note; I don't own Zoids or Lena or the Blitz Team, but my original zoids are obviously mine.

**Where All Roads Meet;  
Lena's Part  
**_By DSeer  
_

**Lena**

The money he had earned in the Royal Cup would have almost covered what he owed dad for the Liger's different armor systems. Instead, Bit took all his share, and the Liger Zero, and Left... he wanted to see more of the world.

It would have been nice to go with him.

As class S, we only got battles once every week, so I was left with a lot of time to myself. Most of which was spent staring out over the landscape, weather at home, or on the road.

Liger zero. Bit Cloud... Jaeger was built to emphasize speed. Schneider is a balance of speed and arms at the expense, only slight, of armor. Panzer was... is a weapon. Not one that can move, but very powerful.

Zero, however, is the pinnacle of his abilities. Strength in his Strike Laser Claw, speed to outrun any but a Lightning Saix, and to evade almost any blast with enough warning. As Good as the Liger is, most of his power still comes from his Pilot.

Bit may seem strange when you first meet him... when he does something good, you can't figure out if he did it on purpose or by accident, but you get used to anything I suppose... It's been very quiet this last year.

For a month or two, Brad switched teams between the Blitz and Flugel teams. That only lasted until he was able to convince Her and Leon the advantages of Aligning with the Blitz Team.

Having my brother back in the compound provided a distraction for a little while... a week or two. Naomi and Brad were always fun to watch... but there was always something else bothering me, in the back of my mind, just out of sight, refusing to resolve into an image.

Then I discovered something. My thoughtfulness was better fueled while I took a walk. So every day, I would take a long walk, sometimes in my Gunsniper, sometimes without. No matter weather or not I was in my Zoid, no matter which direction I started in, I always managed to swing around to the mountains south of our base.

One morning, I left early, before the dawn, with the Gunsniper. As I traveled, I watched the clock.

At about seven, the sun rose, and Brad woke, followed shortly by his Girlfriend. They spent most of their morning pretending to be asleep. Leon woke at eight thirty, and went to the kitchen to get himself some food. Jamie didn't wake until ten, but that's only if he was up late last night working on tactics... Which he did most every night. Dad wouldn't wake up until Ten Twenty precisely... As he did every morning.

Normally, I woke ten minutes before Jamie and was waiting for him in the kitchen so he could make me breakfast.

At Eleven o'clock, Everyone was awake and in the briefing room to discuss strategies... If we had a battle soon. Since we faced the Sierra Team in three days, Jamie probably has the Data compiled for us.

Not until Eleven ten did I expect my absence to be noticed in the meeting. Not until eleven thirty did I expect the Gunsniper to be missed, and not before noon did I expect them to find that I had unloaded the missile launchers off my gunsniper. I guessed that no one would think of bothering me until twelve thirty.

I reached the mountains in good time since I had taken off the missile launchers. Once the ground became too unstable for the gunsniper, I got out and walked... climbed. Brad woke just as I started up the foothills.

As I climbed, I listened and I thought. I heard the wind blowing and the birds calling, and I thought about nothing but the climb.

Why was I climbing? If I wanted a workout... _There is a training room in the compound, and I wouldn't risk falling there, would I?_ I asked as I pulled myself up on to a rock shelf. I was breathing hard, but the top was my goal, and I was nowhere near it. I continued to climb.

A few minutes later, I heard a... sound. My first thought was the Liger Zero, but that couldn't be; this was octaves above any sound that Zoid could make.

I had enough time to analyze it that far before a missile blew up ten feet to my left.

Then I was flying. For a single, crystalline moment, there was nothing about me but air, not even gravity was touching me. For an eternal moment, I was... free.

In the next second I would see three things, and feel two.

I first felt Gravity take a hold of me once more. Then, as I was twisting, I saw a dark judge. In the sky were 30 Pterous, Jamie's first Zoid, Ten Raynous, The Wild Eagles Zoid of choice, and finally, a single Sky Lance.

The second thing I felt was awe in the work of art they were chasing. It was a Zoid, I was almost certain... but this was like no Zoid I had ever seen before. It's armor shimmered blue, and it had enough weapons that, even against so many, if the Warrior inside was worth his name, the day should be won easily.

But the Zoid was running from them... on wings easily a hundred feet from tip to tip. There were four missiles on each wing. The legs were liquid steel, but held no weapons. From nose to tail was two hundred feet., along the tail were bladed fins, and four machine guns. There was a strange dome On the back, which I suspected housed another weapon, and a shield Generator on it's chest, and in it's claws I could see Laser cannons.

I felt Awe for a Zoid in the shape of a Dragon.

**  
Gemini**

All those humans on my tail, it would have been so nice to blow them away... Too bad all my weapons were locked, even my wing blades.

I had been asleep, Until the Back Draft was looking for another Ultimate X. When they found me they got much more than they bargained for.

My name is Gemini, calling me an ultimate X is like saying the ocean is made of water; It's true, but it doesn't cover the scope of the truth. Like any X, I can learn, but unlike any X, I can communicate with computers and learn from them. In time I expect to begin to learn from humans.

One of the missiles the unregistered Zoid fired missed me (a not uncommon occurrence when only one out of every fourteen shots was actually hitting me) and sailed into a mountain a short distance from a human climbing it. The shockwave sent the human on a trip through space.

Had I known how at the time, I would have swore. Instead, I calculated her course through the air, and landed on the mountain below her. As my legs absorbed the shock, I opened my cockpit.

**  
Lena**

I landed in the zoids cockpit with a soft thump. I blinked at the landing that I had expected to die in. As I oriented myself, the Cockpit of the Zoid shut silently, and the zoid itself leaped into the sky. The acceleration of the leap pushed me back into the seat far enough for the safety harness to wrap around me.

"Ok, this is strange..." I said to myself, and then reached for controls that seemed like they were made for me, in the length and grip. The Layout and the control panel were so strange, because they were, in my mind, completely logical. On the central screen, above the scanner, a single word was displayed.

"Gemini?" I asked.

Lights blazed all across the board, causing me to flinch. Suddenly, The Dragon (Gemini Perhaps?) let out a feral scream into the heavens. I felt her turn her direction into the face of the oncoming Aerial Zoids.

The center screen lit up again, an image of the Zoid with it's wings stretched, and the tip highlighted. The phrase that accompanied the image said **[Double Spiral.]**

"All right, let's try it." I said to the Zoid; "DOUBLE SPIRAL!"

The Attack felt like it split me in two, each in it's own Gemini, and the Laser Blades extend twenty feet beyond the wingtips. As one, the two Gemini began to twist in midair, causing a pair of Laser Spirals.

Eight Pterous, three Raynos, and the Skylance remained. The Pterous tried to flee, all of them. "Not so fast, Back Draft scum," I said as I aimed the laser cannons at the retreating Pterouses. "Half power, fire the laser cannons." I heard a menacing purr.

"Let them feel the fear of being blown into the sky," I said aloud. After a short moment, Gemini shot from both claws, and the fleeing eight began their long shallow dive to the earth.

**Gemini**

The double spiral was an attack designed when I was meant to be in a war, not the Zoid battles that were popular today, not the three on three battles. Use it too much though, and the affects could be dire... not death per say, but more like leaving my pilots mind in Limbo, floating somewhere between her two bodies. The attack physically splits my pilot and I in twain, and the two counter spirals are the attack, the Gemini on one side goes clockwise, while the other self goes counter-clockwise.

When she had requested a half power blast at the retreating Pterous, that bothered me until she explained why, then my scanners reported only four zoids left in the sky.

"Is it too much to hope that they would all destroy each other if we could dodge at the last second?"

A fairly good plan actually, and would you believe it? All but the unknown Zoid, which told me it was called a SkyLance, were destroyed.

"I don't know about you girl, but I'm in the mood for a good old fashioned Dogfight, whadya say?" I roared my approval, and sent to the main screen the button to open the Chain Gun dome. While she did that, I got behind the SkyLance.

"What do you think girl, should we play with him first?" I growled at the question, and sent another suggestion to my main screen.

We cruised at mach 2 behind the SkyLance until she finally nodded. She then yelled out for all the heavens to hear; "HYBRID DESTROYER!!!"

**Lena**

The Laser cannons, the four machine guns, the four ready missiles, The Chain gun squeezed off about eighty shots, and from her mouth erupted a charged particle cannon. The SkyLance was vaporized.

Then Gemini swooped down and landed next to the Dark Judge. "What... Are you going to do?" he asked, his fear apparent.

I had been wondering that myself.

She reached Daintily with one claw and extracted the Judge from his capsule. **[I need information.]** was printed on the screen.

"Ok, but can we move while you get that information? And what kind of info can you get from a Dark Judge?"

**[It speaks, so will I.]**

"I see... You're not just a regular Zoid, are you?" I had asked myself more than my new Zoid, but she answered none the less;

**[I am an Organoid Based System that you would call an Ultimate X. I am, However, more complex that a normal Organoid. I learn outside of battles more often than in them. **

**[I need time to assimilate it's programming, and reprogram it, so where would you like to go to?]**

We went to the top of the mountain I had been climbing. Approximately ten minutes after we landed, the comm. in my gunsniper went Off. I looked at my watch;

12:30.

_Right on time..._ I thought sadly.

It took Gemini ten hours to reprogram the Dark Judge to pilot a Zoid, and to give herself a voice.

"What Zoid are you planning on letting him pilot?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you used to pilot a gunsniper. You have very clear memories of it, I programmed him to pilot it. What should we name this judge?"

"Excuse me? What makes you think the rest of the team will let a robot pilot one of our zoids, and what do you mean used to pilot?"

"You are MY pilot. I have chosen you, in the mere fact that you can understand my controls.

"As per the rest of the Blitz Team... We shall see."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I need to know how good they are. Now, what shall we call this Judge?" She seemed rather confident, and to be honest, it worried me. I finally decided not to worry... not yet. "Riptor."

"Riptor they shall be then." With that, Gemini flew down to my Gunsniper and placed Riptor into... the GunSniper.

"Riptor, Report." Gemini commanded to the Gunsiper.

"I am online, Gunsniper systems all functioning normally, but I must assume there are weapons missing off of this Unit, due to the missile display," was spoke in a voice not of a dark Judge.

"Yeah, I took them off to make him go faster when I left this morning. They are still at home." The sun had set more than an hour ago. "Hey Gemini, we'd better get back now, I think."

"Agreed. Riptor, follow us as fast as you are able to."

"Confirmed Gemini."

**Gemini**

As I approached the compound to the north of where I found Lena, My scanners picked up many zoids. An Ultimate X Blade Liger, a fox-type Zoid that seemed to almost be on par with an X, an Average X that is, a Gunsniper, in the sky there was a Raynous, and approaching them were a snake-type Zoid, a Dark Horn, and an Iron Kong.

Leon, Brad and the ShadowFox, Naomi, Jamie; The Wild Eagle, and the Champ team, led by Harry Champ, a man Destined to be King...

Or so he thought.

He was, at any rate, Irrelevant. I concentrated on the zoids my pilot Identified as her team.

I swooped in low, and roared a challenge at them.

**Brad**

ShadowFox and I flinched away from the flying zoids challenge. It landed in front of the Compound and roared again.

"Blitz Team," was called across the space between us. "I am Gemini, and I challenge you to a Zoid battle."

I spotted Lena run for the hangar, and took the assumption that she was going after her missiles.

"Who are you?" Leon asked as he brought his blade Liger to bear on...?

"I am a dragon class Ultimate X, partner to my pilot. You, are all toast." The ShadowFox growled at that comment from the Dragon. Smoke began to vent, covering any move the Blitz team might make.

Apart from Jamie.

"She's just standing there so far." he reported.

Naomi was positioning herself along the outer edges of the smoke screen, and setting her aim for the cockpit. I fired my chain gun just as she fired her pulse cannon.

Silence ranged the battlefield until we all heard the muted collisions of our attacks against an energy shield. Leon looked at me over the comm. system, together we nodded, and charged right for Gemini, his Blades lowered, Shdowfoxes claws charging up for a strike laser claw to rival Bit's own attack. I burst through the smoke about twenty feet overhead, and landed on Gemini's wing. She twitched her wing, and I landed in a heap about two hundred meters away. Leon faired better than I, but not by much, he had aimed for her legs, but he didn't get closer than three meters. Gemini grabbed him with one claw and threw him towards where Naomia had shot from.

As the Shadowfox stood, four shots hit Gemini. Before the Attack was complete, she had her wing in place to cover her back.

I shook my head. I didn't know who this was, but she knew our tactics. Naomi's second attack hit Gemini's energy barrier, just as I expected. Gemini launched a missile into the sky, but she missed Jamie.

"OK, that does it... THE GLOVES ARE OFF!!!" The wild eagle yelled over the com. My first thought; _Now we have a chance..._ was quickly overruled by my second thought;

_She did that on purpose!_

"My God, who is piloting that Zoid?" I asked softly.

Gemini's head swung in my direction. My blood drained from my face as he jaw dropped and a ball of energy began to focus there.

She never saw Leon coming with his Helix Attack; Not even Lena knew about that attack, the only reason I knew about it was that I saw it used on the Flugel team.

"Well fought," she said as her system froze. When the Cockpit opened, Lena jumped out.

**Lena**

I woke at eight the next morning, and went to the Hangar. My Gunsniper stood where it always had, complete, now, with his Missiles.

"Riptor, are you online?"

"Yes Lena," when Gemini Reprogrammed him she did everything she could to make him different without changing the hardware. His voice was now a Heavy Tenor.

"Are you some sort of... AI?"

"No, I am a judge. I have been programmed with combat tactics for this Zoid."

"Based on my memories?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the ability to create new Tactics?"

"No."

I swore, softly, sadly.

I wandered away from Riptor until I found the slumbering Gemini. I walked over to her and laid my hand on her wing. The view screen that acted as an eye activated, allowing a slit-pupil to look at me, and once Identified, the screen shut down again.

"Just answer me one question Lena, how was I beaten by... Our team?"

I sighed in relief. At least she wasn't going to attack them again.

"Leon used an attack I didn't know he had when you turned to blast Brad with your breath attack."

"What attack?"

"He called it a Helix attack. It reminded me of our Double Spiral."

"He must have some good boosters on that X."

"X?"

"Ultimate X, a Zoid with the Organoid system. So when is the teams' next battle?"

"We face the Sierra Team tomorrow."

"What do they have?"

"I don't know, I missed the briefing while fighting the Back Draft yesterday."

"Hmmm... A joke." I could hear her amusement in her carefully neutral voice.

I smiled at her; "Partner," I said, and the walked back to my room.

**Jamie**

Doc was drooling.

After we got the sleeping form of Gemini into the hangar, after a little of Lena's special persuasive method, she explained what had happened that day against the Back Draft. The more Doc heard, the more he drooled.

He ran a scan on the Zoid and then began to walk around her, admiring her, asleep curled in on herself.

"Dad, she's mine." Lena said.

"I know!"

"Why did she attack us?" Brad asked, or should I say accused...

Lena turned to brad before he had finished speaking; "How close was that battle brad? Can you honestly tell me that you could have pulled a victory if Leon hadn't kept that attack in reserve? Gemini wanted to know how good you guys were in a battle."

"So what were her conclusions?" I asked.

"Her system froze before she could enlighten me to those. Now, she is asleep. I'll ask her in the morning." She then turned and went to her room, saying that one, she wasn't afraid of us, and two, she wasn't responsible for her Zoids' actions.

As I approached, Gemini stood and stretched out her wings, and limbs. Her jaw dropped in a powerful yawn as she settled back into a curl.

"Yes Jamie?"

"How do you know me?"

"From my Pilot's memories. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess..." I said with a slight hesitation.

"You and the Wild Eagle are two separate people, correct?"

"That's what my teammates tell me, why?"

"The Idea fascinates me. Some one who is one person half the time then someone else entirely different the rest of the time."

"It's nowhere near half! The Wild Eagle only shows himself in Zoid battles, and then, usually only when we are in dire straits."

"Would he have shown if I hadn't launched that missile at you?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Does it ever scare you, that you don't always control yourself?"

"Not really, I've never really thought about it."

Gemini thought about that for awhile, and finally began a second topic; "Lena says we face off against the Serria team tomorrow?"

"Day after tomorrow, actually, Battle mode 0982. They have three revraptors, two genosaurs and a geno breaker. Now that we have you, I'll have to rework the strategy."

"Would you win if you didn't have me?"

"Good question. No answer though. Leon could take on the RevRaptors before they even flinched, Brad and Naomi would have a bit of trouble against the GenoSaurus. Problem with that is that Lena wouldn't stand a chance against a GenoBreaker. Strong as that Zoid is, it would probably take Brad and Leon to take out. Lena could probably take care of the RevRaptors...

"Now that we have you, however, well... I'll have to look into what we can do with you."

"Look while you can. As soon as I can, I need to convince her to practice."

"Practice what?"

She remained silent for so long, I finally gave up and went to the briefing room. Just how much power Gemini had attainable to her had yet to be seen, but not for some time would she display it. Either way, she and her partner would get plenty of practice in class S, and time to practice on their own as well.

**Lena**

Gemini was yelling for me. and I DO mean YELLING.

"Lena!!!" loud enough to be heard all the way to Harry's place.

"Gemini, I thought you could talk to computers!" I yelled at her as soon as I entered the Hangar.

"I can, what is your point?"

"Why don't you use the phone system to get my attention instead of SCREAMING MY NAME TO THE HEAVENS!!!"

She seemed taken aback at that, not my burst of temper, but at my idea. I felt her in my mind looking up the data on the phone system.

"I'm sorry I hadn't thought of that. My apologies Lena."

"It's all right," I said, sounding deflated. "It's not like we were asleep, we were all in a meeting. So what did you need?" I asked, back to my normal self.

"I don't want to join the Blitz Team against the Sierra Team. Riptor can go in our place, but I need to see how good they are. I didn't get a good enough impression when we skirmished. Too short."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right then. Now, until I can get a better way for us to communicate, use the phones, all right?"

"No problem, and thank you."

I went back to the briefing room to deliver the Verdict of Gemini.

"Since Gemini didn't draw enough conclusions of your fighting style in our battle yesterday, she wants to watch you guys and Riptor take on the Sierra Team."

"Riptor? Is that your gunsnipers new name?"

"Kinda. he used to be a dark judge, but Gemini reprogrammed him, with my memories of the Zoid. You'll need to explain to him any new strategies you come up with, but he ought to know all the old ones."

"All right then. but you two owe us big time. even bigger if we loose." I smiled at brad, walked over to the panel on the wall and connected to the hangar.

"Hey Gemini, Brad seems to think we are going to owe him for allowing us to sit out of this fight. I can understand that, but, well, what do you think?"

"Hmmm... say four battles brad, if you loose? and two if you win?"

"All right, I'll agree to that."

"Excellent, Lena?"

"Fine by me."

"Great then, we have a deal!" Doc said.

**Narrator**

Months pass as Lena and Gemini learn about each other and their partner's strengths and weakness'. Harry had been annoyed that the rest of the team hadn't called for him when Gemini had attacked, but Lena told him that her Zoid had Glitches.

No one dared point out to him otherwise.

Bit cloud has been gone for nine months now as our story continues...

**Lena**

I closed my eyes and tried not to growl, in a precious beauty like myself, that would have been undignified. Gemini made her opinion known, and I smiled, one sided so Harry wouldn't see me.

_You really do need to do something about him. He's as annoying as a patch of rust on my armor._

_Oh no, he is far more annoying then Rust. Rust can be fixed, or at worst, replaced._

_Harry on the other hand..._ she said with her lovely Drawl.

"All right Harry, enough is enough. I challenge you to a Zoid Battle, Battle mode 0606."

"0606? What are the Limits on that?"

"The challenger is allowed a single zoid, no limit on Weapon systems. The challenged is allowed as many zoids as he wants but only a medium level weapon systems on any of them. I will fight for the Blitz Team, and we will set the battle for Sunday. That gives you almost a week to call in favors and power."

"I'd advise calling in that favor Jack Cisco owes you, Harry," Brad commented unhelpfully.

"Not that he'll be much help against an air Zoid." Jamie felt the need to add his two bits.

I glared at my friends. "I can handle this Guys." To Harry continued. "I will be piloting Gemini. See you Sunday... And pack a BIG lunch," I tacked on as I slammed out of the main room.

I went to Gemini, and climbed into my place... one of very few places I could actually call my own.

In dreams, Gemini and I became Sisters, and we sat and talked for hours on end. Today our dreamscape was an apartment that could have existed in just about any town on Zi.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lena?" Gemini asked as she entered my dream. I nodded at the Blue haired human shape that Gemini Donned in our dreams.

"Harry has been an annoyance for as long as I can remember. He has talent, but he relies on Money, and he thinks BIT is his Rival, while he should realize that he never had a chance with me."

"Why is that?" I closed my eyes and imaged Harry as I understood him. Rich, talented... weak.

"This is his last chance to prove that image wrong. He wins, then he can go back to trying to beat Bit in that non existent rivalry for my affections. If he loses, he may as well go back to his father's business."

"But he can't win against us, one on one."

"It won't be one on one, Gemini, it'll be us against anything he can muster in battle mode 0606."

Gemini widened her slit-pupil eyes, as her jaw fell.

"There is a reason no one ever uses 0606 Lena. He calls in enough, and we will loose."

"He can't muster anything more than the Back Draft group. If I loose-"

"If you loose, you end up with HARRY for the rest of your life." she shook her head, and looked out the window. "We need to know what Harry will have," she shook her head again, and then stood up. "I gotta work on tactics, I'll talk to you later Lena." she said, and waved a hand at me as she left the apartment. I laid down on the couch and fell into a deeper sleep. One which Gemini couldn't follow me into.

**Gemini**

I knew better than to allow My pilot a Mate as... Someone like Harry. Lena may be vain (Terribly so), and she may need a realignment of senses (Which I AM working on), but someone like Harry? If he isn't dead within a year, then he's drugging her.

I won't allow that to happen.

He knows I'm a sky zoid, so he'll probably bring some StormSworders, SkyLances, Pterous, and Raynous. If he has any sense, he'll also get a couple dragon shaped zoids. The problem with that is, no matter how many creatures he brings up against me, I have to win.

What I don't understand is why he's so besotted with Lena...

**Brad**

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, Harry presented a list of what he would have by Sunday, but Lena and Gemini had gone into town for a little while to see about a more powerful Wing Blade.

I knew they were good, but judging by this list, she was going to need a bit of a prayer. In 0606, there wasn't anything I could do for her though. Besides, if I actually did do anything, I'd be toast. Neither Lena or Gemini would take it lightly that I messed up their battle.

I showed the list to Doc and Jamie while she was still gone.

"This much?!" Jamie yelled.

"I rather thought he was being restrained." I commented.

"It's actually a bit of both guys," Lena said as she walked in. "He wants the prize from the victory. not the money. The ONLY reason he agreed to this battle is me. He wants me. How badly will determine who I spend my life with, be it Gemini or Harry.

I looked at Doc, and asked him a question, who merely shrugged in response.

I had asked him if she believed what she was saying. Since she had teamed up with Gemini, she was a lot less apathetic between battles, but was still waiting for something.

Or rather, Someone.

**Lena**

The Sunday dawned perfectly matched to my mood, Stormy, and without a hint of rain. I rose and was instantly aware of Gemini in my mind, watching out of my eyes. I was on edge, but at the same time, I knew this had been a long time in coming, and felt only a sense of calmness, and inevitability. This day, this fight would play out just as it was meant to.

Breakfast happened, and I retreated to the hangar to prepare Gemini.

_You can still back out of this if you want._

_I know._ I said as I manually extended the left Wing Blade. "But I won't do that. If I win, he won't have Bit to say that he lost to, it was only me and you, and since we have intentionally left him in the dark about YOU, he'll think he lost to me alone, and he will not be able to deny that he never had a chance with me." I sighed, a heavy sigh. _I know I'm going to hurt him today, winning or losing aside. I'm worried about how he is going to treat me afterward. Not like he was ever a friend, but I would like him to be... does that make sense?_ Gemini looked me in the eye and nodded her great head at me.

_Perfect sense._

"Or as much sense as I ever make, Right Partner?" I asked with a smile.

"Right Lena..." she said in her drawl, a tone dripping with ironic Humor.

She suddenly extended both Wing Blades, tilting me off Balance, and sending me over her back, and into her claw.

"What you trying to do, hurt me before the battle?" I asked, Indignant.

"I just wanted you to know Lena, That Liger Zero that you guys had bought?"

"Yeah?" She looked down at me and sighed.

"I've been tying to find the right time to tell you, but I guess now is better than never, but the Liger Zero is... Well, you might consider him my brother."

"Liger Zero?"

As we Flew to the battlefield, my mind was still in a state of semi-shock. Liger was Gemini's BROTHER? My new Ultimate X was the older sister of Bit Clouds' Ultimate X Partner?

_It's more the systems than anything else, the Organoids. We were built together... in the same room even. It's not that vital, and you need to put your mind to the battle at hand._

Of course, she was right. I turned all my attention to the approaching battle field. Pterous, Raynos, Storm Sworders, SkyLances, Reddlers, Three Lightning Siax, on the off chance they could Clip Gemini's Wings. A grand total of two hundred zoids, two third of which were sky zoids, against Gemini and myself. Harry himself had his normal Dark Horn, but with a high power long range cannon that I was willing to bet he'd tweaked.

The Explosion came just as I entered the battle zone.

"The area within a one hundred and fifty mile radius has been designated as a Zoid battlefield, all unregistered personnel are to leave immediately. Area scanned... Confirmed. Battle mode 0606 The Blitz Team's Lena Torous and Her Zoid Gemini versus The Champ team, the Lightning team, the Wolf Team, and multiple mercenary and Robot warriors.

"Lena Torous; Confirmation of battle readiness must be confirmed three times before this battle may proceed." Gemini cast a sidelong glance at me in my mind, and then Giggled.

"Then I'm giving you Triple confirmation, We're ready, We're ready, We are ready. My Name is Lena Torous, My Zoid is The Dragon Class Ultimate X Gemini, and We are ready to take on the Champ team along with everything he was able to scrounge together."

"Confirmations has been received from the Blitz Teams Pilot. Confirmation of Intent from the Champ Team is Required before this battle may proceed."

"This is Harry Champ, Leader of the Champ Team and the Man Destined to be King. I confirm that this battle is based on a bet between myself and the Pilot for the Blitz Team. I will win, but not at the cost of either Warrior or Zoid."

"Confirmation Of Intent from the Champ team has been received. Battle Approved... Battlefield Set up.

"Ready... Fight!"

"Let's start this off with a bang Gemini."

"We'll need to." Gemini was still nervous. I understood, but I knew I needed to KNOW I was going to win if I was going to have a prayer.

"All right then Gemini," I said, eyeing the approaching zoids in Flight. I flew wide around them to get most of them in a line, and then We called out; "DOUBLE SPIRAL!"

Just as before I was split into two separate Gemini, and both attacked before rejoining, taking out of the battle more than half the zoids in the sky. Some were stupid enough to fly straight into my path of destruction, some weren't able to move fast enough. several were able to avoid me, thank heavens.

After that, the battle went both fast and slow. The adrenaline in my system made me go faster (Though I wouldn't rule out Gemini's influence), and the rest of the world slowed down in response. After about an hour gone and thirty sky zoids left, I turned momentary attention to all the zoids on the ground. We targeted every Zoid on the land and in the sky as Gemini brought out all but four missiles. Well, every Zoid but one.

We launched our other Most deadly attack; "HYBRID DESTROYER..." It took about three minutes, but all the targeted zoids were destroyed.

Gemini and I landed with an earth shaking landing.

_Not one of our better Landings, Partner._

Gemini looked at me as if to ask her; _And what, you could have done better?_

Then we turned our attention to the Dark Horn Special.

"Judge, Battle time elapsed?"

"Time elapsed; one hour Twelve minutes."

"Harry?" The visual circuit between the two zoids opened, and Harry's face was white, jaw was opened, and he looked like he was in shock. I couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been in that state.

"HARRY!"

"Lena...?" We only looked at each other.

**Gemini**

They sat there, in a strange form of Limbo for fifteen minutes, Lena's face a study of the sadness of Victory, Harry a study of Fear, and miscomprehension.

"How?" A shaken head was his only response.

"Judge, this is Harry Champ of the Champ Team."

"Harry Champ, do you have a request to make?"

"I request to forfeit this battle."

Harry turned his dark horn back toward his place, and set off at a half his maximum speed.

"Harry?" He didn't slow down or open a channel, but She knew he would listen to her later, "Thank you, for not making me shoot you. Can we please be friends now?" She asked. Then directed me to take off to the sky in search of the path where All roads meet.


End file.
